A Friend In Need
by GreenGirl47
Summary: A Spankya fic written by a Spuffy Shipper! This is based on spoilers for Entropy; Spike and Anya get drunk at the Magic Box and commiserate physcially. Not really romance, just drunken sex :O)


A/N: A Spankya fic written by a Spuffy Shipper! As much as I love S/B, I think S/A is pretty sexy, too. This fic is based on spoilers for ep 6-18 "Entropy". I wrote it at 2 in the morning, it's the first story I've been able to write since my muse left me four weeks ago. I hope it doesn't suck.  
Disclaimer: They're all Joss'... but I wish they were mine!  
  
  
"Hey, pour me another shot there, wouldja?" Anya slurred as an equally inebriated Spike fumbled with the bottle of vodka on the table in front of them.  
"'S long as I can have another one m'self," Spike replied, finally managing to get the top off the glass container.   
"Be my guessst," she said, slumping down in her chair. "That's what we're here to do anyway, right Spike? Drink away our pain."  
"You are correct, Anyanka." He grimaced as the vodka he was pouring missed her glass completely and spilled all over the table. "Sorry."  
She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I don't need a glass." She grabbed the bottle from him and pressed it to her lips, downing a quick shot, then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Works jussst as well ssstraight up."  
He shook his head amusedly as she passed the bottle back to him. "Bloody hell, girl, you really know how to drink."   
She shrugged. "It'sss a quick fix."  
Spike let out an appreciative snort and took a swig of the burning liquid. "Sure as hell is."  
  
They passed the bottle back and forth a few more times before haphazardly screwing the top back on and shoving it to the middle of the table.  
  
"So what's it like, Anyanka?" Spike asked, leaning toward her. "Having your power back?"  
She shrugged. "There's no diff'rence. I can't grant my own wishes. I can't find anyone to wish vengeance on Xander. I'm still me, but with the ability to become covered in veins." She paused a moment. "Ya know, that'sss acshully why I wanted you here tonight."  
He shot her a confused look. "Ta see your veins?"  
She shook her head. "No. To get you to wish harm on Xander. You're the only freakin' person in Sssunnydale who doesn't love him. I was plannin' on gettin' you drunk and gettin' you to make a vengeance wish, but then I got dissstracted by all this alcohol. Now we're *both* drunk."  
Spike nodded. "Yes we are. And 'm sorry your plans got ruined. Woulda been worth it ta see what you'd do ta the whelp. He's been askin' for it."  
"He has," Anya agreed. "They've really *all* been askin' for it."  
"They all just need ta grow up," Spike said. "Buffy needs ta stop bein' so stuck up about everything. Red needs ta stop with addict complex. Harris just needs a good beatin'..."  
"And don't forget Dawn stealin' stuff from me," Anya interjected. "She's very immature for her age."  
"She's been through a lot," he said, somewhat defensively. "Findin' out she's not real, her mum and sister dyin', her sister comin' back all depressed..."  
"We *all* went through that," she reminded him. "And we-- you and me-- went through even more. Our heartsss were completely torn out and ssstepped on by the people we love. Multiple times. And things aren't looking too promising for the future, either."  
Spike contemplated this for a second. "Ya know, you're right. Things have changed. I keep sayin' it and no one wants to see it. However happy we were, even if things weren't the best... I don't think we'll be able ta get back ta that place. Not with the way everyone's been actin'. I don't think we'll be that happy again."  
Anya nodded in commiseration, her expression darkening. "And ya know what jussst completely rubs it all in?"  
"What?" Spike asked.  
She sighed. "I haven't had sex in four weeks."  
He smiled sardonically. "Don't feel bad, pet. I haven't had any in *six* weeks."  
Anya shook her head. "But you and Buffy broke up," she said. "A couple weeks before the wedding, Xander jussst ssstopped. He said it was from all the ssstress of planning, but I was under even *more* ssstress than him and I was ssstill in the mood." She bit her lip, face falling slightly. "Am I *that* unattractive that he would ssstop wanting me?"  
Spike furrowed his brow, tentatively reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not a bit," he told her. "You are a very attractive woman. Harris obviously had a few screws knocked loose or somethin'."  
Anya gave him a small smile. "Really?"  
He nodded. "Really."  
She moved closer to him. "Would *you* ever have sex with me?"  
He grinned. "Sure I would. Right conditions, I'd fuck you in a second."  
She grinned back at him. "What conditionsss would those be?"  
"Well," he started, "we'd have to be alone of course. Unattatched. Hopeless. Possibly drunk. Horny. Needin' a good shag... any a' those apply to you?"  
"I think all of them do," she answered. "How 'bout you?"  
He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I'd say our needs are the same."  
Anya matched his suggestive expression. "Well then, Spike, whaddaya say to some no-ssstrings-attashed drunken comfort sex?"  
"I'd say 'God, yes,'" he replied.  
  
Anya wasted no time in pulling Spike out of his chair and hopping clumsily up onto the table. She manuevered him so he was standing between her legs, then grabbed his face and leaned forward, meeting his lips in a drunkenly sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.   
  
He returned her inebriated affection, tongue sliding into her mouth and arms wrapping around her waist as she reached down and ran her hands over his crotch. He gave a pleased grunt, hips bucking slightly at the welcomed touch. She responded by unfastening his pants and yanking them down his legs, wrapping her own legs around his hips to get him closer.  
  
"Hey, what about foreplay?" he asked, making quick work of her skirt and underwear as she took his hands and placed them over her pelvis.  
She shook her head. "Don't need it. I'm ready and I have my demon strength and let'sss *do* this already."  
He smiled. "If you say so."  
  
Spike leaned Anya back onto the table and lowered his torso so he was on top of her, but still standing. Her hands cupped the back of his neck as she bent her knees and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the penetration.  
  
He entered her with one quick thrust, throwing his hips forward as she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He himself almost lost control at the sudden warmth of her body surrounding him, gasping sharply as her nails dug into his neck. "All right?" he asked, putting his face close to hers.  
"You're bigger than Xander..." she replied, arching up. "It hurts a little... but it'sss... good..."  
"You're okay, then?"  
"Ohhh, yeah," she replied.   
  
Anya pulled Spike's face to her mouth as he began to move, pumping slowly in and out of her. She ran her hands through his hair, pressing her lips against him in a trail down his forehead, eyebrow, cheek, and jaw. He picked up speed as she kissed his lips again, and once more slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted strong like vodka, but he could care less. He knew he probably tasted the same way.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the two demons were throwing their hips into each other, moaning uncontrollably and muttering incoherent words of encouragement; whether incoherent from the alcohol or the sex, neither one could tell. Anya gritted her teeth as Spike pushed against her, each frantic thrust bringing her closer to orgasm. She felt his muscles tense above her and inside her and knew it was nearly finished for him as well. With one final yell of effort, he hit her in exactly the right spot and sent the knot that had been growing behind her belly into a frenzy of unraveling. As Anya's body clenched around him and her shrill sounds of climax rang in his ears, Spike, too, peaked, coming for the first time in nearly a month and a half.   
  
Although the sex wasn't close to as good as what he and Buffy had had, he felt strangely satisfied as he collapsed down on top of Anya, panting quietly.   
  
"I hope Harris finds out about this," he told her. "I got his girl to scream my name."  
She smiled up at him. "Yes, that would be perfect," she agreed.   
"I think you got your vengeance, Anyanka."  
She nodded. "Me, too. Thanks for your assisstance."  
He shrugged. "Always willing to help out a fellow demon."  
  
  
END 


End file.
